mechinafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
To Coexist Is To Surrender
Cette chanson décrit le Siège d'Anicetus, qui a eu lieu avant les événements de Empyrean et après les événements de Conqueror. Ce single explique pourquoi Alithea déteste Empyrean. Histoire Anicetus est la capitale d'Acheron et cette chanson représente l'attaque par Empyrean. Les Titanborn contrôlent leurs Titans et les combats ont lieux sur les deux planètes. Les seuls survivants s'échappent en orbite à bord des Specters et tentent de trouver refuge sur l'anneau Cepheus autour d'Acheron. Les forces d'Empyrean lance alors la Empyrean Extermination Sequence, qui détruira toute vie sur Acheron. Amyntas entre dans la chambre de simulation à la fin de Xenon pour revoir ces souvenirs, mais je pense que l'histoire concerne Alithea. Du moins, on entends sa voix pendant la bataille. Après avoir regardé Anicetus se faire détruire, elle jure vengeance sur Empyrean. Cela explique la fin de Xenon où Alithea envisage de vous utiliser pour détruire Empyrean. Paroles ''- Conscient # 2154'' Augmentation des sorties neurologique : terminé Dissipation de la mémoire pour analyse de la simulation Stabilisation biométrique pour transmission mémorielle - - Communications localisé "Le quartier général a lancé une évacuation complète de la ville entière Forces d'invasion détectées" - D'innombrables vies des deux côtés Se tenant sur une ligne inventées par les hommes Paralysé dès que mes yeux se tournent vers Anicetus, A chaque lever du soleil Seuls les humains endurent la cruauté du temps Planter un drapeau devient le seul but dans la vie Seuls les humains endurent la cruauté du temps Un regard vers le ciel avec des yeux si faibles Tourmenté par ce qui transperce le ciel Un million d'étoiles figées dans le temps Les récits parlent d'un temps où les Titans respiraient Façonnant un monde, réduits à un sommeil gelé Avançant de tous les côtés Nous nous régalons des cris d'Empyrean Nous sommes les porteurs de tempêtes Maintenant chantons le cri de guerre du LeviathanLeviathan fait référence au Titan Virton. Seuls les humains endurent la cruauté du temps Nous ne nous soumettrons pas à la force toute-puissante De ces yeux sans vie Certains parlent d'un monde lointain Où se trouvent les origines de notre sang Nous, les humains renonçons à tous Titres autres que Earthborn Les récits parlent d'une époque où les humains ont fui Un monde lointain consommé par l'entropie Nous, les humains renonçons à tous Titres autres que Earthborn "Vous me recevez ? L'atmosphère au-dessus de la ville se désagrège. Le haut commandement ne répond plus, nous sommes désormais dans le noir" - "Anicetus est perdu, je répète, Anicetus est perdu.. Les Specters s'en vont, fuyant vers orbite. La Séquence d'Extermination d'Empyrean a débuté" - Cette arme, le pacificateur ultime Entraine le ciel, drainant la lumière Eclipsant le lever du soleil Ce monde va se régaler du Cri de guerre de Terrea Un protocole de sureté induit biotiquement Transférant le pouvoir à un contrôle bionique Puisant dans le flux sanguin Hydrus, induisant une mobilité inhumaine La technologie d'Empyrean Austérité sans vie La guerre que nous combattons A des ennemis des deux côtés Des tonnerres de la guerre À l’oeil de la tempête Maintenant comprenez le fait ''- "Préparez-vous à l'impact" -'' Préparez-vous à l'impact Accrochez vous pour l'impact Ma chair devient froide Quand la mort vient sous la forme d'un rugissement de Titan Une nation de plus écrasée par le poids des tyrans et des dieux Les pluies s'abattent Une couleur jamais vu auparavant Respirez l'air de ce monde en ruine Comme les pluies du Nord tombent Je reste couvert du sang de Anicetus ''- "Est-ce quelqu'un m'entend ?'' Les Specters sont partis, ils sont tous partis. Quelqu'un m'entends ? Vous m'entendez ? Ils sont tous partis. Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée." - Sous ces nuages noircis Ma maison, mon coeur Tant que je respire Empyrean ne connaîtra jamais la paix Je vais leur faire voir ce que ça fait de saigner ''- "Titans, pouvez-vous m'entendre ?" -'' Ces machines légendaires Apportent les dieux à leurs genoux ''- "Titans, pouvez-vous m'entendre ?" -'' - "Titans, vous m'entendez ?" - Les humains liés à la guerre éternellement Jusqu'à votre dernier souffle, vous n'avez jamais été libres Cachez vous derrière les dieux et les rois, et vous verrez Que jusqu'à votre dernier souffle, vous n’étiez jamais libre Les mondes que nous brûlons Sont les mondes que nous méritons Jusqu'à votre dernier souffle Paroles Originales - Sentient #2154 Neurological output augmentation complete Sweep memory for simulation analysis Stabilizing biometrics for memory transmission - - Communications located "Headquarters has issued a full scale withdraw of the entire city Invasion force detected" - Countless lives on both sides Dancing atop a man made line Paralyzed each time my eyes look upon Anicetus, every sunrise Only humans endure the cruelty of time Raising a flag becomes the only purpose in life Only humans endure the cruelty of time A glance upward with such feeble eyes Tormented by what pierces the sky A million stars frozen in time Fables speak of a time when titans breathed Carving a world, reduced to a frozen sleep Advancing from all sides We feast to the sounds of empyrean cries We are the bringer of storms Now sing the Leviathan War Cry Only humans endure the cruelty of time We shall not kneel to the omnipotent force Of these lifeless eyes Some speak of a distant world Where lies the origin of our blood We humans forsworn all Titles other than Earthborn Fables speak of a time when humans fled A distant world consumed by entropy We humans forsworn all Titles other than Earthborn "Do you read? The atmosphere above the city is falling apart. High command is offline, we are in the dark now" - "Anicetus is lost. I repeat, Anicetus is lost. The specters are leaving, taking their chances in orbit. The Empyrean Extermination Sequence has begun" - This weapon the ultimate peacekeeper Pulls up the sky, draining the light Eclipsing the sunrise This world will feast to the sounds of Terrea's War Cry A biotic induced fail-safe protocol Transferring power to bionic control Tapping into the blood stream Hydrus, inducing inhuman mobility Empyrean technology Lifeless austerity The war which we fight Has enemies on both sides From the thunders of war To the eye of the storm Now embrace the fact - "Prepare for impact" - Prepare for impact Brace for impact My flesh turning cold As death comes in the form of a Titan's roar Another nation crushed by the weight of tyrants and gods The rain beings to fall A color never seen before Breathe the air of this falling world As the northern rains fall I stand covered in blood of Anicetus - "Is this reaching anyone? The Specters are gone, they are all gone. Does anyone read me? Do you read? They are all gone. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." - Below these blackened clouds My home, my heart As long as I breath Empyrean will never know peace I will make them see what it is to bleed - "Titans, can you hear me?" - These fabled machines Bringing gods to their knees - "Titans, can you hear me?" - - "Titans, can you hear me?" - Humans bound for war eternally Until your last breath, you were never free Hide behind both gods and kings, and you will see Until your last breath, you were never free The worlds which we burn are the Are the worlds we deserve Until your last breath Anecdote "To Coexist Is To Surrender" (Coexister est capituler) a été prononcer par les forces d'Empyrean juste avant l'attaque. Référence Artwork [[Fichier:Acheron_soldier.jpg|thumb|left|400px|'Soldat d'Acheron.']][[Fichier:Empyrean_soldier.jpg|thumb|396x396px|'Soldat d'Empyrean.']] Catégorie:Single